Storage containers are typically fabricated with a frame including corner castings primarily useful for lifting the container. The corner castings can typically be used to mount generator sets built with a clamp mounting system having specially mounted clamps. Other types of storage containers can have receiver brackets welded to the frame for use with generator sets that have a pin mounting system.
Conventional generator assemblies include only one of the two mounting systems. They do not have both the clamp mounting and pin mounting systems on the same generator assembly because the mounting methods are not generally conducive to each other. For instance, when utilizing the clamp mounting system, the pin mounting system interferes with the container, and vice versa, when utilizing the pin mounting system, the clamp mounting system interferes with the container.